


Photograph

by lunamochiii



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamochiii/pseuds/lunamochiii
Summary: I put my heart when writing this.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Photograph

*click*

The shutter sound coming from the camera as I took a picture of the calm ocean blends in with the calm breeze that cause my hair to be blown away I can feel how gentle the wind is every time it will blow then I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I look at my side , I saw my boyfriend smiling at me as he kiss me on my forehead and pull me closer to him as I smile softly and look at the calm waves hitting the shore

"Tetsuro , thank you for this new camera even though I told you that you didn't have to buy me one."

Tetsuro look at you as he shook his head lightly and ruffle your hair 

"It's fine plus I know you love taking pictures."

"Yes but you real-"

'Y/N! I bought two cameras for both of us!'

You halt on your words when a voice rang inside your head but it quickly vanishes and you quickly forgot it as you close your eyes and once again everything went back to normal and Tetsuro is quick to notice making him grit his teeth as he divert the topic

"Anyways are you excited ? We will be finally getting our own house!"

Now that you remembered it he bought a house for you guys to stay from now on ever since that day you guys met at the hospital that you found yourself in with no clue of what happened nor memories of your self the only you can remember is your first name and ever since you spoke with Tetsuro he has been there for you especially on your dark time where you just don't know what to do anymore

He help you and built you up and he is kind enough to hold your hand during that times making you fall hard for him and now you guys are engage for 3 years ever since you guys met on that day 

"Yes! I'm excited! I hope the house you chose ain't that big Tetsu..."

"Hahaha it's enough for our future family~"

'Y/N see this ? I took a picture of our soon to be house!'

You held on his arms when you heard the voice again it has been weeks since you have been hearing it and the voice inside your head sounds so soft as if that every time you will hear it , it's like it's hugging you and you can feel how warm it is

"Y/N? You okay baby ?"

"Y-Yeah .... let's go ?"

"Okay .."

Tetsuro intertwined your fingers and both of you walk back to his car and he open the front door for you as you got inside and Tetsuro close it but before he can go to the driver's seat he look at the ocean and he can't help but clench his fist as he open the door and got inside and he quickly start the door , you sat there in silence as you watch the scenery in front of you and you just love how the trees sway along with the wind 

'Hey cutie ~ *click* hahaha you look so beautiful! Look the wind blew on time ~ making your hair get blown~'

You bit your bottom lip as you close your eyes tightly and when you open it again you can now see the calm sky the clouds moving and how the sun shine brightly then you felt a hand touch you and when you turn around for a split of second you saw other person but when you shook your head the worried face of Tetsuro is all you can see now

"We're here , are you sure you're okay ?"

"Yes .... I think I need to rest."

You said and got out from the car leaving him inside the car and Tetsuro just look at you as he sigh and turn the car off as he got out and lock the car and went inside the condo you guys staying in for now , then he figured that he should start packing some of your things now so he went to the stock room and grab some boxes and brought it on the room where you guys sleep in , Tetsuro found you sitting on the bed with the camera on your hand as you scan on the pictures you took today

"Found any good ?"

He said sitting beside you putting his arms on your waist as he place his chin on your shoulders then you showed him the last picture you took which is a picture of you and him 

"Ohhhh we look good!"

"Hahaha you always look good Tooru!"

You stop and purse your lips as you touch your mouth and Tetsuro was taken back at the name you just muttered then he move away and held your hands bringing it close to his lips as he kiss on it and rub your palms against his cheeks as he look at you

"W-Who was that baby ?"

"I don't know ... It just slipped on my mouth ... sorry Tetsuro .."

Tetsuro put a gentle smile on his lips and leans in to you as he kiss you on your lips then he move away and rubs his nose against yours as he stood up and told you he will just pack some of your things and you just nodded as you continue scanning on the pictures , still wondering whose name was it that you just muttered just now 

While packing Tetsuro found the bag he have been keeping away from her he doesn't want for you to find as he grab it and put it inside the box his carrying when something fell down and it rolled towards you stopping on your feet making you look down 

"A camera ?"

You whispered to yourself as you crouch down and reach it but before you can reach for it Tetsuro move fast and grabs it as he quickly put it inside the box

"Tetsu! You didn't tell me you had that!"

"I-I ... I just thought it's not that important.."

"What ? How can it be that it's not important ?"

"Because it is! Now if you will excuse me."

Tetsuro walk out from the room and went straight to the stock room and put the box down as he grab the camera and turn it on then he press until his on the gallery and he smiled bitterly seeing you smiling happily together with that person

You shook your head and put the camera down as you walk towards the door to follow Tetsuro since it's really rare for him to shout and you don't want to have a fight with him because you want this relationship to be healthy , when you were close to the door you felt that you step on something and when you look down there's photo laying around though it's the back that is facing you

"Oh he must have drop this."

You told yourself and pick it up as you went out from the room not looking at the picture you found , a little bit more step you found him on the stock room so you walk towards him not making a single noise then you notice him looking at the camera that fell down earlier ago

"So the pictures in there are really important huh ? Look at you smiling.."

Tetsuro flicn when he heard your voice as he quickly turn the camera off and hurriedly and put it inside the box as he turn around and look at you making your brows arch up

'I-I'm not hiding anything!'

You were about to speak when that voice rang again inside your head making you grip tight on the picture you're holding and Tetsuro quickly went to you

"You still need to rest Y/N."

"It's fine .... plus why won't you show me the camera ?"

"Don't mind it.."

You look at him and hum then you remembered the picture you pick up just now so you move away a little bit knowing he will just grab it away from you , you put the hand your holding the picture up showing him and Tetsuro's eyes grew wide seeing the pic as he look at you slowly

"You drop this! Though I haven't look at it.."

Tetsuro mentally slap himself knowing he really did drop that picture and with all of picture why that one?!

"Hmm let's see..."

"NO! WAI-"

You flip the picture and your eyes drop on the picture and you can feel your chest tightening as if you're running out of breath as you stare at the picture then Tetsuro grab the picture and hug you tight and you can't bring yourself to hug him back with your tears building up on your eyes

On the picture was a man putting a flower crown on your head while smiling with you wearing a white dress with a baby on your lap sleeping soundly and no matter how you look at it , the woman on the picture is you

'Hey hey! Look what I made~'

'Ohh prettyy!'

'Hehe~ I made this for the most beautiful woman on the earth~'

'Aww how sweet of you Tooru~'

'There! Now let's smile~'

As the camera click you snap back on reality and now Tetsuro is cupping your cheeks and showering your face with kisses whispering that his here and it's okay but you push him away as you wipe your tears away

"W-Who is he ?"

"Y/N...."

"Answer me Tetsuro .. who is he?"

You ask with your voice shaky as you held on his sweater as he look away and you forcefully shake him with your tears streaming down on your cheeks 

"Tell me! Who are they! Why do we look so happy?!"

Tetsuro bit his lip as he look at you as he hitch his breath and pulled you in for another hug but you struggle free but he didn't let you get away so instead of struggling you punch his chest

"On that day ... did you happened to be there or you ... you were there already from the start ...?"

"Y/N ... I .. I only did that because I love you!"

"Did what Tetsuro ?"

Instead of answering he grab your hand and both of you walk out from your condo and he let you got inside the car as he went to driver's seat and you told him where you guys are going but he didn't speak instead he drove and you just found yourself standing on a most uncommon place 

"Why are we...."

"I will lead you to them..."

You were too weak to speak up so you let him drag you around as you look down avoiding to see on what is in front of you and with a few more turns and steps you guys stop and Tetsuro smiled bitterly as he stood once again in front of him it has been years since he last went here and the last time he told him was that he won't make Y/N cry but look at her now , he look at her and put his arms around her shoulders

"Hey Oikawa ... I promise you that I won't make her cry but guess I couldn't keep it ..."

The wind blow rather strong making you look up and you saw the picture of the man on the picture smiling brightly and as if on cue you can hear voices and memories flashing on your head

'Heyyy my queennn~ are you and Fusho ready?!'

'We have been ready for the past few minutes now my king! Right baby ?'

The baby giggled and played with your hair making you laugh then Tooru step inside the car but before you guys can go he took out his camera exactly the same on what Tetsuro was holding then he Tooru put his arms on your shoulders as he took a picture

'Let's stop by a shop that prints picture.'

You agreed at him and you guys began to take the road and a few minutes drive you guys spotted a shop and Tooru told you to wait and when he came back his all smile while holding the picture you guys just took while ago

'Hey! I know you wrote something let me read it!'

'Nooo!! I will let you read on the right time!'

You rolled your eyes and ended up laughing and you guys took the road again not knowing you will meet a disaster when you guys took a turn there was a big truck that lose control on it's break and Tooru saw it but you didn't since you were busy playing with your son , Tooru unbuckled his seat belt and quickly hug you

'Tooru?!'

'I love you and our baby Y/N.'

Tetsuro pick the picture up that is on the side of the big picture of Tooru and he gave it to you as he held your cheeks and let you face him , seeing your cry face was the last thing he wants to see but he needs to tell you on what happened

"You guys got into a accident and ... only you survive resulting of you having a amnesia and I had to do what's need to be done I waited for you to wake up before showing my self and that's where we started our own journey but ... y-your son F-Fusho .. didn't make it.."

Tetsuro said almost out of breath as he point at the name below of Tooru 

'Here lies father and son Tooru Oikawa and Fusho Oikawa'

You broke into sobs as you walk closer to the gravestone your trembling hands reach for the picture of Tooru and when you touch it you can feel the air surrounded you as if someone is hugging you and a cold wind brush against your cheeks as you close your eyes and let your tears stream freely down on your cheeks

Tetsuro stood behind you as he bitterly smile knowing that once again his not the only one on your heart now that you remember your first love Tetsuro knows he have to do everything he can just to win your heart completely

'It's okay Y/N my queen .... me and Fusho is at a safe place now.'

Your eyes open immediately and look around since you definitely heard a voice just now but a cold touch stop you as if someone just kiss you on both of your cheeks then again cold wind wrap around you and before it can go away you felt something held on your fingers as the feeling slowly fade away 

You can't help but cry harder as you completely knelt down in front of the gravestone and hug the picture of Tooru as you slowly brought your eyes and met his brown eyes that you can only stare at his picture as you slowly brought your lips close and kiss his lips then you remembered the picture Tetsuro handed you while ago

Tetsuro saw her stood up so he immediately went to her and put his arms on her shoulders for support as she turn the picture and she finally saw the words Tooru wrote on that day

"With this photograph I hope that me and Y/N will have a merry wed life together with our cutie son Fusho! I hope that with this photograph we will carry around wherever we go and what hardships we will face that if we just look at this everything will be fine and we will be remembered on how strong our love is! 

P.S ; If I let you read this wife don't you dare cry! Because this Tooru Oikawa will always love you forever and ever!"


End file.
